mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Suited For Success/Gallery
RaritySewingHerDress.png|Rarity sewing Twilight's Original Dress.png|Twilight's original Gala dress Applejack is concerned.png|Applejack concerned about Rarity spending too much time making the dresses ApplejackRefusal.png|Applejack doesn't want to wear formal attire to the Gala RarityShocked.png|Rarity, shocked that Applejack is unwilling to wear formal attire Fashion show idea.png|Rarity and her friends agree to hold a fashion show of their own Rainbow Crash.png|Rainbow Dash makes quite the entrance. Rainbow Crash 2.png|And also quite the mess. Rarity has an idea.png|"Idea!" RarityandOpalSewing.png|Rarity stitching her dress, with the help of Opalescence RarityAnnoyed.png|Rarity gets irritated at Twilight and Applejack's rude entry RarityDressDesign.png|Rarity's design sketch of her Gala dress RarityInsisting.png|Rarity insists on making Twilight a new dress SfS1 Rarity Measuring.png|Rarity measuring a piece of fabric SfS2 Opal spinning.png|Opalescence often falls victim to Rarity's fashion interests. Fluffy.png|Fluffy Opalescence. SfS3 Applejack's collar.png|Applejack's collar of her new dress SfS4 Opal playing.png|Opal playing with an ornament from Applejack's dress SfS5 Circle of mannequins.png|Rarity's telekenesis at work SfS6 Pinkie Pie's Dress sketch.png|Rarity's sketch of Pinkie Pie's dress SfS7 Fluttershy's Dress sketch.png|Rarity's sketch of Fluttershy's dress SfS8 Rarity questions Opal.png|Rarity asks Opal about her sketches SfS9 Rainbow Dash's Dress sketch.png|Rarity's sketch of Rainbow Dash's dress SfS10 Rainbow Dash's wreath.png|The wreath of Rainbow Dash's new dress SfS11 Rarity stiching Dash's dress.png|Rainbow Dash's dress in the making SfS12 A surprise awaits.png|Rarity leads her friends to their new dresses SfS13 Eyes shut.png|Anxiousness SfS14 Seeing new dresses for the first time.png|Initial reaction SfS15 Horrified reaction.png|Reaction about half a second later SfS16 Applejack's dress on display.png|Applejack's dress on a mannequin SfS17 Twilight's dress on display.png|Twilight's dress on a mannequin SfS18 Rainbow Dash's dress on display.png|Rainbow Dash's dress on a mannequin SfS19 Fluttershy's dress on display.png|Fluttershy's dress on a mannequin SfS20 Pinkie Pie's dress on display.png|Pinkie Pie's dress on a mannequin SfS21 Rarity hopes for the best.png|Rarity hopes her dresses are good enough SfS22 Speechless.png|No comment Fluttershy its... S01E14.png Fluttershy ...nice S01E14.png Fluttershy S01E14.png Fluttershy and Rarity S01E14.png Fluttershy1 S01E14.png Fluttershy and Rarity1 S01E14.png Fluttershy and Rarity2 S01E14.png Fluttershy2 S01E14.png SfS23 Rarity disheartened.png|Rarity disheartened that her friends don't like their dresses Rarity bites off more than she can chew.png|A saddened Rarity realises she's bitten off more than she can chew AotD Finale.png|What a messy shop! Rarity is horrified.png|Holity Toity? He's coming here? To see these dresses? Critic.png Nice isn't good enough.png|Rarity asking for Fluttershy's honest opinion on the dress Fluttershy and Rarity3 S01E14.png Fluttershy3 S01E14.png Fluttershy being adorable S1E14.png Fluttershy4 S01E14.png Fluttershy5 S01E14.png Fluttershy6 S01E14.png Fluttershy7 S01E14.png Fluttershy singing S01E14.png DJ Pon3 S01E14.png|DJ rockin the jam Revised dresses.png|Well they're... different to what Rarity had in mind anyway... Fluttershy8 S01E14.png S01E14 HoityToity FirstAppearance.png S01E14 HoityToity EndOfCatwalk.png S01E14 HoityToity ClopForCushion.png Woops.png|"Uh oh, I think we overdid it." S01E14 HoityToity EverythingButTheSink.png S01E14 HoityToity Critical.png S01E14 HoityToity Critical2.png Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|Rarity has been out of sight for days, that even Pinkie Pie is concerned about her welfare. Wallowing in pity.png|"I WANT TO WALLOW IN... WHATEVER IT IS A PONY IS SUPPOSED TO WALLOW IN! Do ponies wallow in pity? Listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in!" Rarity's Dress.png|Rarity's Gala dress, being presented to her by her friends, ironically stitched by Fluttershy. S01E14 HoityToity HaventGotAllDay.png S01E14 HoityToity CarouselBoutique.png Rarity magic might.png|Rarity starting her second show with a flash her might. S01E14 HoityToity StunnedByShow.png Ts dress.png|Twilight's Gala dress S01E14 HoityToity GlassesDown.png|Hello, this can't be the same designer... Applejacks's Dress S1E14.png|Applejack's Gala dress S01E14 HoityToity SuddenCravings.png S01E14 HoityToity SuddenCravings2.png PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Pinkie Pie's Gala dress S01E14 HoityToity ShockedByLightning.png RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Rainbow Dash's Gala dress S01E14 HoityToity GlassesSlip.png Fluttershy's Dress.png|Fluttershy's Gala dress S01E14 HoityToity WhoIsResponsible.png|* Claps hooves* S01E14 HoityToity BlindedByRarity.png|Too bright to see the style Rarity's Gala Dress.jpg|Rarity's Gala dress Trulyperfect.png|Rarity, Showing off her stuff. All of the Dresses.png|Rarity, continuing to show off her stuff. All of the Dresses 2.png|Rarity, Queen of Fashion. S01E14 HoityToity BoutiqueWindow.png Opal Eye Roll.png|Opal rolls her eyes at Rarity. Pinkie Pie2 S01E14.png|Pinkie Pie with a marker in her mouth Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Suited For Success images